1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a recording section that performs recording on a medium.
2. Related Art
In related art, an ink jet printer is known as a type of recording apparatus that includes a recording section which performs recording on a paper sheet which is an example of a medium, and that ejects ink as liquid (recording ink) to a print sheet to be transported, thereby performing printing (recording) an image or the like on a recording area of the paper sheet. In such a printer, a phenomenon may occur in which a paper sheet curls because of the ink which is ejected and adheres to the paper sheet.
Particularly, in a printer including a recording section equipped with a recording head (line head) that is capable of discharging ink over a paper sheet in the width direction crossing the transport direction of the paper sheet, ink is ejected to the entire recording area in the width direction substantially simultaneously, and thus the liquid volume of ink which adheres to the paper sheet for a short time increases. Also, as the printing time decreases, available drying time of a great amount of liquid that adheres to the recording area reduces. For this reason, the paper sheet tends to be curved and likely to assume a curled state. Consequently, a paper sheet on which recording is performed by the recording section is transported from the recording section along the medium transport path, then when the paper sheet is discharged through the medium discharge outlet at the terminal end of the medium transport path, the paper sheet assumes a curled state.
Therefore, it has been demanded to develop a technology that corrects curl which occurs in a paper sheet when the paper sheet is mounted on the mount base. As one of such technologies, an apparatus has been proposed that is provided with a correction rib that forms depressions and projections on the mount surface (medium mount surface) by causing the correction rib to project to multiple levels of height through a slit which is formed in the mount base (recording paper stacker) (for instance, see JP-A-2002-128372).
In recent years, along with enhanced recording speed, the time until a paper sheet is discharged to a mount base after recording is performed by the recording section has been reduced. Therefore, in the recording apparatus, in a paper sheet in which liquid adheres to a recording area, a recording surface to which the liquid adheres normally expands and extends, and thus the recording surface forms a convex surface and the paper sheet is discharged in a curled state (first curled state). Subsequently, drying of the liquid advances and the recording surface shrinks, then the recording surface forms a concave surface this time and resulting in a curled state (second curled state).
However, for a paper sheet in which curl occurs like this, it is a purpose of a technology in related art to ensure the amount of paper sheets mounted on the mount surface. For instance, for each of a paper sheet in the first curled state and a paper sheet in the second curled state, the technology only changes the height of a correction rib according to the amount of mounted paper sheets. Consequently, in related art, there has been a problem in that it is difficult to accurately correct the curl that practically occurs in a paper sheet.
It is to be noted that such actual circumstances are in common with recording apparatuses including a mount base in which a medium, which is discharged through a medium discharge outlet provided at the terminal end of the medium transport path, is mounted on the mount surface that faces the recording surface of the medium in a state where a recording surface on which recording is performed by the recording section faces in a gravitational direction in a vertical direction.